Colored Versions of Cherry
Colored Versions of Cherry are different versions of Cherry. they have different hair color such as brown, blonde, black, other colors and skin color such as cream, brown, burlap, lighter, darker. they have GoAnimate characters's different color of their outfit. but some of them have different hairstyles. they have different birthday but some of them was born on same year as Cherry. Cherrys were teenagers but some of them are adults and elders, and childrens even tweens, they all don't make angry faces. cherrys have same personality, hobbies, favorites, likes, dislikes as cherry but some of them have different likes and dislikes, or hobbies. they all have dogs, some of them have animals just like Lemona, he has a cat and Marmalade has a frog named Lime. Later, they became humans (except Marmalade, Ruby, Cake, Lala, Muffin, Blinky, Vanilla, Surprise, Flipper, and Flopper who became otters, raccoons, a duck, a beaver, and poodles instead, but still have human forms) and they look like little girls but some of them are tall, averege, very short height, their skin color come up with pale, tan, medium, darker. In Sophie the Otter's Fanon, however, every colored version is an animal (for example, Lemona is a dingo). Gender: Male Age: Various Birthday: Various Voices: All except male voices Grade: Various Age stage: Various Type: Various start with a premature Weight: bit chubby but somewhat heavy and more lighter. (human form) various Height: Various Size: 0 Small as a Plush Teddy Bear but pretty small. (human form) various Hair color: Various Eye color: Black, Various(human version) Hair Length: Various Hairstyles: Various Hair Quality: silky, glitterly, shiny Hometown: Little big planet/ various Dream jobs: Florist, tailor, housewife, gardener, maid, singer, ballet dancer, dancer, vintage model, hair stylist, beauty pageant, bookstore clerk, pet gloomer, Waitress at café and diner, nurse, Preschool teacher, cook, babysitter, artist, crafter, explorer, actress, designer, opera singer. pianist, violinist, stewardess. Species: Sackboy Plush(formerly) human, otter (Ruby, Cake, Lala, and Marmalade), raccoon (Muffin and Blinky), duck (Vanilla), beaver (Surprise), poodle (Flipper and Flopper) Zodiac Signs: Taurus Traits: Pretty, Friendly, bubbly, cheerful, playful, fun, lovely, nice, funny , mischievous, ecstatic, outgoing, cute, adorable, sweet, dainty, joyful, childish, ticklish, Excitable, Hyper, beloved, loved, energetic, intelligent, blissful, brave, curious, beautiful, perky, jolly, well behaved, snuggly, autistic, ticklish, warm, neat, good. eccentric, wealthy, cleaver, typical, adventurous Voice tone: Various Height: Only 8 centimeters tall Mood: Happy Skin color: Various Favorite Seasons:Spring, Summer, winter, fall Favorite Instruments: piano, xylophone, horn, rattle, drums, tambourine, high triangle, Kazoo, egg shaker, rhythm sticks, cymbals, soprano sounder Favorite Shapes:Stars, Hearts Favorite Movie/TV Shows: Barbie series, i love eggs, Kirby, my little pony, pokemon, Alice in wonderland, carebears, cinderalla, disney princesses, snow white, little mermaid, tinkerbell and friends, crayon shin chan, Dr. Slump, Ojarumaru, Anpanman, Chibi Maruko-chan, bambi, hello kitty, Eto Ranger, sailor moon, candy candy,my little pony, super mario, tom and jerry, looney tunes, mickey mouse, ojamajo doremi, bananas in pyjamas, aristocats, angelina ballerina, Katy And The Katerpillar kids, sesame street, spongebob squarepants, teletubbies, Dora the explorer, Lalaloopsy, strawberry short cake. bubble guppies, Hello! Lady Lin, Little Memole , Fashion Lala Yori, Akko-chan's Secret, A Little Princess Sara,Happy Wedding, Princess World, Sweet Dream, Joanna, Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jenny, Princess Lulu, Tokimeki Tonight, Dream Star Button Nose, Heidi, Girl of The Alps, Seika Junior, Lady Georgie,Milk Chocolate, Miracle Puppy, peppa pig, the wiggles, Candy candy, little lulu, brady bunch, bewitched, the flintstones, andy Griffith show, I Dream of Jeannie, The Lucy Show, Howdy Doody, I love lucy, magic lady, the cosby show, golden girls, the Mario show, alvin and the chipmunks (only classic ones), Strawberry Shortcakes, mon colle knights, new sailor moon, little critter, max and ruby, hi-5, barney the purple dinosaur, frozen, shirly temple movies, a little princess, curly top, Heidi, the little colonel, bright eyes, the littlest rebel, baby take a bow, Rebecca of sunnybook farm, polly tix in Washington, dimples, little miss marker, wee willie winkie, poor little rich girl, captain January, stand up and cheer!, Just Around the Corner, Little Miss Broadway, Pajanimals, Heartcatch Precure, Cure Honey, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu!, PB&J Otter, tangled, Rolie Polie Olie, other tv shows. Favorite tv shows genres: kids, comedy, sitcom, cartoon Favorite Fruits: Oranges, Peaches, strawberries, cherries, plum, watermelon, lemon, apple, grapes, pineapple, banananas, blueberries, Berries, kiwis Favorite Characters: Pinkie pie, fluttershy, twlight sparkle, Sweetie belle, Cuddles, giggles, toothy, princess peach, princess daisy, yoshi, toad, princess rosalina, princess toadette, diamond tiara, mario, luigi, kirby, birdo, apple jack, SpongeBob, elmo, zoe, abby, Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, jigglypuff, pichu, Eevee, luvdisc, Squirtle, piplup, wigglytuff, mew, plusle and minun, celebi, togepi, shaymin, chikorita, clefairy, chansey, skitty. snubbull, bellossom, miniccino, lilligant, pachirisu, bellsprout, smoochum, igglybuff, cleffa, clefable, happiny, blissey, Azurill, wynaut. audino, squirtle, mew, teddiursa, meowth, pichu, charmander, bulbasaur, other cute pokemon Favorite pokemon types: Normal, water, grass, ice Favorite Ice Cream: Mint, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, rainbow sherbert, chocolate chip, bananana, Swirl, Rocky road Favorite Disney characters: Minne mouse, daisy, belle, marie, cinderella, aurora, snow white, rapunzel, ariel, alice, jasmine, tiana, elsa, anna, Favorite Mario board: Sweet dream, rainbow dreams, toy dream. Woody woods Favorite Kinds of Weather: Sunny, Rain, Snow Favorite Holidays: Easter day, Patrick day, valentines day, Christmas Favorite Outside Activities: Jumping on trampoline, Swings, hopscotch, catch a ball, Skipping Rope, playing tag, cops or robbers, hide and seek, pull a rope, hula hoops, Castle, Duck, duck, goose, Picnic, Camping, Marbles, other games Favorite Game system: Wii, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, gameboy, nintendo ds, other nintnedo system Favorite Places: Amusement parks, candy shop, playground, mall, movie theater, parks, beaches, Chuck E. Cheese, other places for recreation Favorite Clap Games: Miss mary mack, pat-a-cake, Miss Susie, i don't want go to to mexico no more more more Favorite Sports: Tennis, Baseball, golf Favorite Video games: Super Mario series, Cooking mama, pac-man, Kirby series, Pokemon, Pikimin, banjo kazooie, Mario tennis, Purble Place, animal crossing, Shining stars, Star stable, baby hazel, dress up games, cooking games, makeup games, salon games, kids games, Nintendo dogs, Nintendo cats, Mario party series Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ladybugs, Bees, Dragonfly, grasshoppers. fireflies Favorite Food: Fish bites, goldfish crackers, french toasts, pizza, Chicken nuggets, peas, carrots, corn, peanut and jelly sandwich, tuna sandwich, chicken, Broccoli Favorite Desserts: Cake, pies, ice cream, pudding, jello, gertain, Peach Cobbler, muffins, cheesecake, other desserts Favorite Snacks: Potato chips, crackers, fruit snacks, dried fruits Favorite Candy: Chocolate bar, lollipop, vanilla, jellybeans, other candies Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, strawberry milk, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, pineapple juice, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, moca Favorite Flowers: Tulips, Roses, daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, pansies, Dandelion, poppies, Syringa Favorite Animals: Bunnies, Cats , Dogs, Chicks, Ducklings, cubs, Lamb, sheep, fennec fox, hamsters, Piglets, Guinea pigs, squirrels. mini Ponies Favorite cars: New beetle Favorite zOMG zones: Village greens. bill's ranch, gold beach Faovrite Months: March, april , may, june, February, December Favorite singers/bands: wiggles, sesame street, hoopla kidz, annie get your gun, Muffin Songs, DreamEnglishKids, katy perry, other singers Favorite Songs: Pop, Kiddie, classic, kids theme songs, country, Relaxation, classical Favorite Colors: Pink, lime, pale yellow, mint, light blue, cream , lavander, white, red, blue, green Favorite Soups: Tomato, onion, carrot, clams, creamy, pumpkin, sweet potato, chicken, beef, chili, other soups Favorite Cuisines: French, polish, British, English, Russian, American, Italian, Swedish, irish, Scottish, greek, other European food. Theme songs: Mario Party 3 Music - The Winner is...Me!. anything I can do, twinkle little star, k.k Dixie, dance with me by wiggles, Kirby history music, lollipop by mika. Loves: Same as cherry but some of them have different likes Hates: Same as cherry but some of them have different dislikes Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids List of Colored Versions of Cherry Speckles Pinkie Dum-dum Bubbles Chico Frosty Sprinkles Lemona Marmalade Ruby Cake Lala Muffin Blinky Vanilla Surprise Flipper Flopper Pandora Opal Topaz Sydney Karma Shimmer Glitter Lexi Autumn Summer Spring Teal Winter September April June Diamond Kasumi Kiwi Carmen Cleopatra Octivia Cameron Elsa Rapunzel Peach Meryl Olive Becky Ginger Amber Cat Millie Bright Sakura Gender Confusion People argued that cherrys is a female. some of them say cherrys is a male. however, they wears girl clothes and having girl's hairstyles that made them look like a girl but it's not! it's doesn't make them look like girl. they doesn't have any male body parts that would make them Quite genderless for not having a male body parts but people don't care. they still can date girls only on GoAnimate. GoAnimators seems strict about same gender relationship in the series.they will not allow that and only allowed boy and girl relationship on the series. they only wears overalls and shorts that don't make him look like a girl. they ask him why they dressed like a girl. they says they likes cute things and other things but they're fine with it. No people will call them bad names while they wearing a girl clothes. Trivia *Marmalade, Ruby, Cake, Lala, Muffin, Blinky, Vanilla, Surprise, Flipper, and Flopper are actually PB&J Otter OCs Category:Colored Versions of characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Sackboys Category:Characters who different birthdays Category:Premature Characters Category:Plushies Category:Plush people Category:Plush Category:Plushies who can walk and talk Category:Talking Plushies Category:Toys Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non Humans Category:Character who are not humans Category:Unhuman Species Category:People with Autism Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Users who have cuteness Category:Cute overloads Category:Cuteness Category:Cutie Pies Category:Sweethearts Category:Sweet Angels Category:Sweet characters Category:Sweet Darling Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Adventurous Characters Category:Queens Category:Prom Queens Category:Beloved ones Category:Loved ones Category:Tourists Category:Travelers Category:Good Witches Category:Male characters who don't have male body parts Category:Boys who giggles like a little girl Category:Tiny people Category:Small characters Category:Short People Category:Humans Category:Non human has been turned into humans Category:Sackboys that have been turned into furries